Just Keep Breathing
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Kara déteste ce bruit, plus que n'importe quel autre bruit sur terre. Mais à ce moment précis, elle ne veut entendre que lui. Petit Oneshot sur l'épisode 2x19


Kara déteste le bruit de la toux.

C'est une chose un peu étrange, elle le reconnait volontiers, une sorte de tic comme a décrété Alex il y a des années de ça, un bruit qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de frissonner dès qu'elle l'entend. Il y a peu de choses que Kara déteste vraiment sur Terre - certains pensent même qu'elle est incapable de détester quoique ce soit, et c'est faux bien sûr – mais la toux et tout ce qui l'accompagne, Kara ne peut pas les entendre.

Peut-être parceque son système immunitaire d'alien la protège contre tout un panel de virus terriens, elle n'a jamais a été malade depuis ses treize ans – ses treize ans terriens il va de soit - et à part peut-être pour recracher un morceau de pizza qu'elle avait avalé un peu vite dans sa précipitation, elle n'a jamais toussé. Si elle déteste les bruits de toux, ce n'est donc pas par peur d'une contagion ou parcequ'elle déteste la désagréable sensation d'inflammation de la gorge qu'elle ne connait pas, mais plus pour tous les mauvais souvenirs que ça lui ramène.

La première fois qu'elle entend quelqu'un s'étouffer en toussant, elle a treize ans. Elle n'est pas sur terre depuis longtemps, pas assez longtemps pour s'être habituée à toutes ces visions et ces bruits étranges qui font partie de son monde à présent, et n'a comme seul repère que les Danvers, ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne lâche pas Alex d'une semelle. Celle-ci a fini par accepter de l'amener avec elle - sur les ordres de sa mère - dans le complexe sportif où elle retrouve quelques amis pour courir et jouer au football, à la seule demande que Kara ne se mette pas à courir à la vitesse de l'éclair devant sa bande de copains.

Kara est paniquée quand elle voit Sammy, un ami d'Alex, devenir d'un coup tout rouge et se pencher en avant pour tousser violemment, jusqu'à ce que l'aînée des Danvers lui attrape l'avant-bras et l'entraîne un peu plus loin sur la piste d'athlétisme, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

Kara commence à s'exclamer qu'il faut aider Sammy, qu'il est en train de s'étrangler et qu'il va faire un malaise quand les mains de sa sœur adoptive se posent sur ses épaules pour la secouer un peu, et qu'elle lève des yeux embués de larmes pour voir une Alex un peu agacée lui expliquer du plus calmement qu'elle peut qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. Sammy est asthmatique, dit Alex, et devant le haussement de sourcils de Kara elle poursuit, c'est une maladie assez fréquente ici, et que pour lui ce n'est pas très grave, que ça se soigne.

Kara demande pourquoi il s'est mis à faire des bruits d'agonie, et un léger sourire en coin se dessine sur le visage d'Alex, qui explique patiemment que sa maladie rend plus difficile la respiration pour lui, et qu'un effort physique peut l'amener à tousser. Kara fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension, ce qui fait sourire complètement Alex pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a commencé à poser toute une série de questions sur la vie sur terre, quelque chose dont la blonde se rappellera longtemps.

Sur le terrain, Sammy a arrêté sa crise, et s'est remis à courir avec les autres quand Kara demande à Alex si c'est douloureux. Sa grande sœur hausse des épaules en disant qu'il y a plus agréable comme sensation, mais Kara commence déjà à se méfier du bruit, à le classer dans la catégorie des bruits nocifs.

Quand Alex a seize ans et qu'elle a attrapé une pneumonie après qu'elles aient passé toutes les deux un après-midi entier sous une pluie battante, Kara passe des heures à se morfondre près du lit de sa sœur malade, alors qu'Alex tousse comme une tuberculeuse en se roulant dans ses draps.

Kara ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir horriblement coupable de ne pas être en train de cracher ses poumons comme le fait sa sœur, parcequ'elle-même est restée bien au chaud tout le temps grâce à sa température corporelle toujours régulière, et alors qu'elle regarde l'adolescente qui est rapidement en train de devenir sa personne préférée au monde produire des bruits plus profonds et plus alarmants qu'elle n'a jamais entendu avant, elle se met à détester ce son, à détester la toux et la maladie qu'elle n'attrapera jamais, à détester tout ce qui peut blesser Alex sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Quand lors d'une soirée à Stanhope, une de ses amies de la bande qu'elle fréquente sort un paquet de cigarettes et lui en propose une, Kara ne refuse pas, la curiosité étant plus forte que les recommandations que lui avait données Alex. Quand l'autre se met à tousser, Kara ne comprend pas pourquoi – la fumée ne peut pas lui faire grand-chose de bien méchant à elle évidemment – et elle se dit que décidemment, tousser ressemble à l'une des pires choses à faire sur Terre.

Alex l'avait prévenue, pourtant. Quand on tousse, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas et qu'un mécanisme de défense dans notre organisme se met en place pour nous protéger, même si c'est peu agréable et parfois douloureux.

Kara se dit qu'elle aurait dû écouter sa grande sœur comme toujours, et que ce bruit est pire que tout ce qu'il y a de désagréable comme bruits sur cette planète – les klaxons, les alarmes stridentes, les crissements de pneus, tout.

Et ça continue comme ça pendant des années.

A chaque grippe, chaque rhume, chaque petite sinusite qui déclenche chez quelqu'un de son entourage une quinte de toux, Kara se met à frissonner, parceque ce bruit lui rappelle tout ce qui peut blesser les gens qu'elle aime, et Alex se fait une joie de la taquiner sur ce sujet, mimant toujours une toux dramatique, et proclamant que ses poumons sont en train de devenir noirs. Sa sœur roule alors des yeux, mais ne peut pas retenir un sourire, parceque son côté de Superhéroïne ressort malgré elle, et que si elle pouvait littéralement boxer la toux comme elle peut boxer un Super Vilain, elle le ferait.

Kara déteste ce bruit plus que n'importe quoi.

Mais quand la vitre de l'énorme réservoir d'eau qui retient Alex prisonnière cède sous son poing, Kara ne veut entendre qu'une seule chose – sa sœur tousser, parceque si elle tousse, c'est qu'elle respire encore, c'est qu'elle est _vivante_.

Maggie s'est précipitée sur sa petite amie dès que celle-ci a touché le sol, mais par automatisme a laissé assez de place pour laisser Kara se mettre à genoux à côté d'Alex, et celle-ci se hâte tout de suite d'attraper sa main, d'appeler sa sœur, de l'encourager à prendre une respiration.

Et quand enfin, après quelques secondes qui paraissent des heures à Kara et Maggie, Alex vide ses poumons, toussant et crachant toute l'eau qu'ils contiennent, Kara n'a jamais rien entendu de plus beau. De plus vivant.

C'est quand Alex finit de tousser et se met à prendre de grandes goulées d'air désespérées qu'un poids se soulève de la poitrine de Kara. Elle peut enfin respirer elle aussi.


End file.
